


I Need You, Stiles!

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Completed, Cutting, Fluff and Smut, Help, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Mates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sweet Jackson, True Love, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Stiles sees Jackson struggling to be at school one day, he seemed sick, so Stiles putting their differences aside decided to drive him home and take care of him until he is better, or until his parents get home. Jackson is hesitant at first but overall agrees because he loves to be waited on, he soon discovered that Stiles is a broken person, and that his eyes glow pink every time Stiles is around. Why does this odd thing happen to Jackson only when he is with Stiles? And will it bring danger to both of the teens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Look Like Shit...

Jackson ran into the bathroom covering his mouth, he entered an empty stall and puked. After that he went over to the sinks and splashed his face with water, thinking "Why am I feeling sick?" Don't werewolves never get sick? And then he remembered the Asian food he had at the carnival last night, he then realized he had food poisoning. He needed to go home, but he couldn't drive, his Porsche was totaled after a semi ran into it in the Walmart parking lot.

He walked out of the bathroom looking for someone to drive him home, everyone responding with a "Sorry, I don't want to get sick," and "Sorry, I have to get to class,". The more people he asked the more he kept remembering he was alone. Stiles had walked out of the classroom across from where Jackson was standing, he walked over to Jackson before he could escape.

"Hey, are you feeling ok... you look like shit," Stiles asked, not meaning a word he just said. Jackson's fluorescent white skin was glistening with sweat and the glossiness of his eyes just featured his beautiful baby blue eyes. "Uh... yeah, I'm great" Jackson lied he didn't want Stilinski annoying him all day, right after he said that he started gagging and ran to the nearest trash can and puked. Jackson was trembling, he could barely stand up until Stiles supported him. Stiles was rubbing his back in circular motions, Jackson was annoyed by Stiles, but this did make him feel better. "Hey, let me take you home... I was fixing to sneak out anyways," Stiles offered in a soothing voice resting his hand on Jackson's shoulder, he shook the hand "Fine" Jackson muttered rolling his eyes.

They got into the baby-blue jeep and took off to Jackson's house, on the way their stiles ran into the dollar store. He was getting sick day supplies for Jackson, minutes later Stiles was hopping out of the store waving the bag proud at what he bought while Jackson fought back a smile. Even though he hated Stilinski he likes to be taken care of, something he didn't have very often.

They arrive at Jackson's house, Stiles had the grocery bag in one hand and helping Jackson walk on the other. "If you tell anyone we touched hands I will rip your throat out!" Jackson snapped, "Yeah, yeah tough guy! I won't tell anyone you held my hand!" Stiles sarcastically replied. Jackson darted and gave him a death stare with Stiles flinching quickly behind. He let Jackson go just so he could lay the groceries on the counter. "Ok, you can go now idiot," Jackson said making his way towards the stairs, falling with every step getting closer and closer to the floor eventually weakly sitting down. Propping himself up pouting his lips and slowly looking up to a very amused Stiles. "When do your parents ge-" Stiles tried to say before Jackson cut him of "They're gone for the weekend," he said staring at the floor. Stiles walked to Jackson and helped him up to his room.

Stiles peeled up the upper left corner of Jackson's king sized bed and threw it so Jackson could get under the covers. "I'm hot, I don't need to get under the covers" Jackson folded his arms and looked at Stiles pouting, "then don't?" Stiles said confused and then saw Jackson shivering. "Ooh, your hot but you're also cold... Strip down to your underwear and pull the thin bottom sheet over you." Stiles ordered he saw Jackson's shocked face and then he smirked "Oh you would like that wouldn't you Stilinski" he smirked. "Yes I would, now you do that and I'll get you a drink," Stiles ordered ignoring the smirk on Jackson's face.

He went downstairs and got the bag of groceries and put the supply's on the counter one by one. A couple cans of chicken noodle soup, saltines, Gatorade, and a little surprise for Jackson. He opened the box of crackers and got a sleeve out, he also got a glass out from the top cabinet above the stove. Not much has changed about this house from elementary school, he and Jackson use to hang out before he turned on Stiles. Whenever they moved up to middle school Jackson just started teasing him and Scott, along with the rest of the popular kids.

Stiles got the crackers, the glass of Gatorade, and the surprise he got for Jackson and went upstairs, he found that Jackson followed his orders and undressed and got under the thinner cover. He has sprawled out hands on his chest gripping onto the blanket, and his head sideways with his mouth open drooling. It was the cutest sight Stiles ever witnessed! Stiles tiptoed quietly as possible and laid down the drink and crackers, the faint *clink* of the glass startled Jackson and he woke up. Stiles quickly stepped back and hid the surprise behind him, Jackson looked terrified "Sorry, I forgot wolves had sensitive hearing" he explained. Jackson slowly slid down and let out a sigh of relief, "Umm... I got you a surprise!" Stiles said cheekily and pulled out the stuffed SpongeBob toy and sat it on Jackson's head. Jackson laughed, "I like your laugh, you need to use it more," Stiles said with a cute smile as Jackson stared at him looking for any sarcastic look on his face, he found none. Jackson tried to think of something insulting to say back but he failed, he just looked at Stiles surprised at what he said.

Stiles walked out of the room, Jackson was still looking at him following him walking out the door, and then he felt switching to the wolf coming on. He fought it back, but he looked at his eyes before it was too late. Instead of glowing fluorescent baby blue, they turned bright pink.


	2. Don't You Dare Touch Him!

Stiles walks out of Jackson's room embarrassed about what he said to Jackson, he meant what he said, but he didn't mean to say it. Stiles walks to his backpack and grabs the bottle of Adderall, "Fuck!" Stiles whispered. He was out of Adderall, this wasn't a good thing. He already gets on Jackson's nerves, and now without the medicine to calm him down was gone with would be soon until Stiles is too. He walks slowly back up into Jackson's room crinkling his eyebrows toward each other, Jackson was sitting up with his eyes closed. "Jackson?" He called quietly, but Jackson didn't look up, he walks closer to Jackson and tapped his shoulder gently. He alarmed Jackson, he reacted with him slapping Stiles wrist pretty hard, Stiles clutched his wrist and gave a confused look to Jackson. He could see the sorry in Jackson's eyes and accepted it, "Um, hey... I think I'm gonna head home" Stiles said sadly. "Why?" Jackson said quickly standing up, "I ran out of Adderall, you hate me even when I'm taking the stuff" Stiles stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't hate you," Jackson said furrowing his eyebrows. He could see the surprise in Stiles big brown eyes, "Please stay," Jackson said desperately. "Ok," Stiles said with a huge smile and seeing Jackson showing his excitement by smiling back, "but I'm warning you, I'm a loose cannon emotionally without Adderall. So don't kill me if I blurt out something stupid" Stiles warned Jackson.

It's 5:00 P.M. so Stiles went downstairs to make dinner, so Jackson can take another nap. He got some V8 juice and poured it into the pot to heat up along with some spices. He took some onions, portobello mushrooms, carrots, and some green beans he found in the refrigerator, he sauteed them. After 2 or 3 minutes he threw them in the pot with the v8 juice and turn the stove off, he put a lid over the pot so the flavor could settle. "Well... Now what?" Stiles said shaking, he was trying not to mess anything up. It took him 10 minutes to cook the soup, so he walked in the living room slowly and turned on the tv. As soon as he did that Derek and Peter walk in the door, "Knock much?" Stiles asked. "Where's Jackson?" Peter said with a sly smile, "what do you want?" Stiles asked

"It's his 5th full moon keeping his wolf under control, it's a milestone" Derek explains. Stiles stares at them for a couple seconds, "Stay here I'll go tell him." Stiles says standing up and walks upstairs. He walks into the room to find Jackson staring at the ceiling, he knocks softly on the door. Jackson looks at him walking closer to him, "Um, Peter and Derek are here, they want to talk to you about something. Do you want to talk to them?" Stiles asks sitting on the corner of the bed on the same side Jackson was laying. Jackson just nodded rolling his eyes, Stiles nods and calls them up. Peter walks in with Derek not far behind, Peter stands right in front of Jackson, and Derek leans on the wall by the door. Stiles sits down on a bean bag in the left corner of the room, Peter looks at him implying for him to leave. Stiles rolls his eyes, sighs, and gets up, "If he leaves so can you," Jackson snaps not trusting them. "Fine!" Peter hesitates, Stiles hops back onto the beanbag smiling and giggling eagerly.

"So Jackson, this is your fifth full moon controlling your shift" Peter claps, Jackson and Derek roll their eyes. "This means tomorrow you're going to meet your mate," Derek says cutting Peter out for not getting to the point. "What's a mate?" Stiles asks, as soon as Stiles said mate Jackson's eyes glows pink. "He's going to know who his mate is, which means he will protect her and be soulmates and all that crap" Derek replied to Stiles, they didn't notice Jackson's eyes, but Peter did. "Or protect 'him'," Peter says slowly with a sly smirk, he walks over to Jackson. Jackson balls his fist up for Peter if he tries's anything. Peter quickly pulls handcuffs out of his back pocket and grabs Jackson's arm vastly and links Jackson to the leg of his bed. "Peter, why do you have handcuffs?" Derek asks as Jackson is flailing his body trying to get out. "What are you doing!" Stiles yells making Jackson flinch, he walks over to Peter. Peter meets him half way stopping in front of Derek, Stiles turned to go to Jackson, but Peter grabs him by the back of the shirt.

Stiles didn't realize that Peter was grabbing the back of his shirt and he gags when Peter pulled him back with a force, "What the hell are you doing Peter!" Derek asks with the shock of everything happening a once. Derek tried to release the grip of Peters hand on Stiles shirt, but Peter punches Derek in the face with everything inside him. Derek flops on the floor knocking him out. "Why are you doing this!" Jackson screams now on the floor, on his knees trying to pull off the handcuffs. Peter doesn't respond, he turns around with Stiles pinning him against the wall. "Ow! Peter you're hurting me" Stiles states pulling the front of his shirt so it doesn't choke him. "Shut up you worthless child!" Peter growls getting in his face, Stiles try's backs his face away but fails. Peter smiles at the sound of Jackson screaming and trying to get out of the handcuffs. Peter wraps his arm around Stiles petite waist and releases the grip on the back of his shirt. He tries to run, but Peter grabs his left arm restricting him from getting away, Peter leans his face in close. They touch noses and Peter gropes Stiles inner thigh, Stiles whimpers and tears well up in his eyes. "Don't! Don't you dare touch him," Jackson screams tugging harder and faster at the handcuffs, "Please stop Peter... You're making me feel uncomfortable" Stiles cries. "You're so worthless and weak, you can't even escape my grip" Peter sighs, he wipes some tears off of Stiles' cheek. He gently rubs Stiles' cheek and eventually rests his thumb underneath his right eye, he pulls Stiles' face and roughly kisses him. "How did that feel?" Peter asks pulling out from the kiss, Stiles spits in his eye and head butts him. "Like shit" Stiles snaps, Peter punches him three times in the stomach and five on the left of his chest. Peter gets in Stiles face and hisses as he shifts into werewolf mode. Jackson still pulling at the handcuffs trying to break them, "Jackson! You have to shif-" Stiles yells, but Peter muffles his mouth. After that, Peter pins him on the floor and starts grinding on Stiles lower thigh while kissing his stomach slowly moving to his neck. Stiles whimpers and is full on crying now. Jackson shifts into his wolf, and so did Derek.

Jackson breaks out and Derek jumps up, Jackson tackles Peter off of Stiles and leaves him for Derek. Derek grabs Peter and starts punching him. Jackson lifts Stiles and sits him in the bathroom, "Lock the door, don't open it for anyone except me." Jackson orders. Stiles nods wiping the tears from his eyes, Jackson closes and then joins Derek. Stiles closes the door and locks it, and then he climbs in the tub positioning himself in the fetal position. Peter somehow escapes Derek's grip and runs downstairs, Jackson follows him. He manages to shove Peter into the door frame, but it doesn't stop him from escaping. Derek chases after Peter and loses him after chasing Peter into the woods.


	3. Sheriff Cuddles

Jackson runs back up into his room, he can hear whimpering. Jackson knocks on The bathroom door "Stiles... He's gone now... You're safe now," his voice breaks, "Ok..." Stiles lets out between whimpers. Jackson waits a few seconds "Stiles can you let me in?" Jackson asks with no response, Jackson goes to his mother's bathroom and gets a bobby pin. He runs back into his room and inserts the bobby pin in the doorknob unlocking the door in seconds.

Jackson slowly opens up the door to find Stiles in the bathtub now sitting, cuddling his legs, and resting his chin on his knee. Stiles doesn't move, just looks at a frozen Jackson, Stiles' eyes are all red and puffy from crying so much... he looks broken. Jackson slowly walks toward the bathtub kneeling in front of Stiles so their face to face, he assumes after all of that he doesn't want to be touched so he places both hands on the rim of the bathtub. "Are you ok?" Jackson asked he rolls his eyes at himself for asking the dumbest question in the whole existence of dumb questions. Stiles doesn't respond, Jackson slowly reaches for Stiles' shoulder. He nods slowly waiting to see if it's ok to touch him, Stiles nods yes. "Umm... Let's go in the living room, and we can talk about what just happened." He offers, but Stiles shakes his head quickly "I can't" Stiles whimpers, now starting to cry again hiding his face in his knees. "Hey... Hey, that's alright" Jackson says rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

A couple minutes pass, "I suck at this" Jackson says making Stiles giggle for a second and then looks at Jackson. "But we eventually have to talk about it..." Jackson implies, "I know, it's just that..." Stiles try's to say without breaking his voice. Jackson waits a few seconds and places his hand gently on the broken boy's neck, and then with his thumb, he gently pets Stiles' upper neck. He leans in closer and wipes the tears off of Stiles chin, "It's just that... What?" Jackson acts melting Stiles. "I-I peed" Stiles admits looking down and revealing the wet spot on his pants, "Hey, it happens," Jackson said. Stiles smiles "Why are you being so sweet to me?" He asks, "Because I want you to know that you're not worthless, and your worth me blowing my douchebag cover," Jackson says with a smile.

Jackson picks up Stiles, he wraps his right arm over Jackson's shoulder and his left under Jackson's left arm. Jackson cradled Stiles' neck whilst carrying him wedding style ignoring the pee, Stiles looks up at Jackson with big doe eyes. Jackson smiles and places Stiles face underneath his left armpit, Stiles then balls his heart out gripping Jackson tighter. It caught Jackson by surprise, he didn't think someone could cry so hard.

Jackson carried him downstairs and sits on the couch, they stay there for ten minutes before his crying slows. After he was done he sat up leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder, "I need to run to the house and shower, then I'll come back." Stiles admits not wanting to leave. "Nonsense... You can shower here" Jackson says with a 'duh' expression. "But I need new clothes..." Stiles cries, Jackson runs his hand through Stiles hair "borrow mine" Jackson offers. Stiles smiles and kisses Jackson's cheek, he looked to see his response. He was expecting a 'Woah Dude! I'm not a faggot!' And him getting punched. But that surprisingly didn't happen, Jackson smiles back, but his eyes glow pink, "Why are your eyes pink?" Stiles asks tilting his head. Jackson coughs uncomfortably and begins to tell Stiles he's his mate, "Uuh... I... I think it's a side effect of being sick?" Jackson lies, trying to play it off. Stiles just shrugs

**Stile's POV**

"Um... Can I have some clothes?" I asked, "of course, wait here and I'll go fetch you something," Jackson said with a 'duh' expression. He gets up and starts to walk upstairs, I quickly follow locking my arm with his and he stops and stares at me in confusion. "I-I don't want to be alone" I stutter, he just nods, smiles, and messes up my quiff. He hands me a huge burgundy school hoodie that was big on him, some plaid boxers, and some grey sweatpants with elastic bottoms for the legs. I thank him and then take my shower. "Jackson!?" I run out, Jackson runs back in the room "what's wrong" he asked with worry. "Can you guard the door?" I ask staring at my feet, playing with the hem of my shirt. Jackson shuts the door behind him, and then he grins at me before locking. It I return the grin before I shut the bathroom door, locking it behind me. "Stiles... You don't have to do that, I'm here, and I'll rip anyone's throat out if they try to get to you!" Jackson assures me, I unlock the door with a smile. I turn on the shower and step in.

I took a hot shower, it fogged up all of the mirrors. Dried my hair and then got dressed, I look ridiculous for all the oversized clothing. I brush my hair it now goes just below my eyeball, I've never had my hair this long before. I didn't realize it was so long until now because I always have it in a quiff. I open the door slowly scanning the room for Peter, and I couldn't find him. I can't even find Jackson, and then I sigh when I see the door wide open leading to the stairs. 'Why would I believe him' I think before Jackson runs up behind me tackling me down on the floor.

**Jackson POV**   
I tackle Stiles and then I get up, just enough for me to turn around Stiles so he was facing me. He looked like he was about to cry, "Who are you and what did you do to Stiles" I joked, I tilt me head sideways giving Stiles a goofy smile. "What are you talking about!?" Stiles stuttered out confused. "I said, who are you and what did you do with Stiles!" I ask using a deeper voice, but he still doesn't catch on. I feel him relax his body, tilting his head, furrowing his eyebrows, and folding his arms. I sigh and pierce my lips looking at my bed and then back into his eyes, "You know, I really was refraining from doing this, but you made me.". "... Sheriff Cuddles, I need back up" I lean on my elbow cupping my hand over my mouth, acting like I was using a walkie-talkie.

Stiles squeals in excitement clapping his hand and slapping me playfully on the chest. I look both ways and pull a medium sized cat stuffed animal wearing a sheriff's uniform, this was the toy I had in 2nd grade for nap time. Stiles always lost his stuffed bears would want Sheriff Cuddles to sleep with, but I would always say 'No! Find you own you toy slut'. I tilt my head and smile as I wiggle Sheriff Cuddles by my head, he grabs it wand snuggles with it. "Sheriff Cuddles and I have gone through a lot together, so I want you to take good care of him. If you cuddle with him he will make you feel better instantly" I inform him.

He stops cuddling Sheriff Cuddles and looks at me with tears welling up in his eyes, throws his arms around my neck shortly after wedging his head in the crease of my neck. I hear him softly whimpering, "thank you" he chokes out. I roll over placing him so he doesn't slip off of me, and then I squeeze the small of his back. He removed his hands from my neck and placed them on my chest, he lifted up and moved his head on the opposite side of where he was. Then he cried, I could feel the tears sliding down my neck. My eyelids clench together as tears fall from my eyes, I haven't cried since I broke my foot in 6th grade. "I-I I'm so so sorry, Stiles, I'm sorry this happened to you and I couldn't stop it-" I stutter out before Stiles shushes me, "You couldn't have stopped him, he had you handcuffed." Stiles runs his hand through my hair. "Yeah... But I" I choked out and then he darts his head up glaring at me, "No buts mister, it wasn't something you could do," Stiles said with a low-country accent sitting Sheriff Cuddles on my face. I laugh as sheriff cuddles fell off of my face, and Stiles rest his head on my chest and giggles. It was the most adorable giggle I have ever heard, it sounds like 'tehehe'. My eyes turn pink, and then my stomach growls. "Let's go eat.." Stiles looks up at me and sees my eyes again,"Are you feeling any better, I forgot you were sick" he asked concerned. " I feel better," I say fake coughing into the back of my hand and then yawning. He lightly slaps my chest as I arch my back, startling me. I place my hands underneath his armpits and start tickling him, he begins squirming and giggling his adorable 'tehehes'. I stop tickling after ten seconds and pick up, gripping under his armpits picking up Stiles. In a British accent "Let's eat SHA-ll we Sir. Sheriff Cuddles?" I say looking at Sheriff Cuddles and then back at Stiles. He gives me the biggest grin and wraps his legs around my waist, I scream, "Off we go!" And pull Stiles head on my shoulder and sprint to the kitchen.


	4. I Love You Jackson Whittemore!

**Stiles POV**

Jackson let me down after running downstairs, carrying me like a four-year-old. Jackson's shoulders were under my armpits, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands was on the back of my head. His hands were pushing my head on his shoulder, after 5 seconds of running he didn't have to push my head anymore, I rested my head on his shoulder. This just brought his hands to a rest on my head, protecting me from a lot of damage if he would have fallen. I now trust Jackson, and I know he won't drop me. We arrive in his kitchen and he lets his arms off of my back, retracting his hands from the top of my head. This means that I can let go but I don't, I tighten my grip and force my head into his neck.

Jackson chuckles "Ok, you're funny", he taps my back twice. I pull up my head and bring my mouth to his ear "Sit me down," I lean in closer touching my mouth to his ear "WolfBoy," I whisper and quickly tuck my head back onto his neck. Jackson growls playfully, but he try's to be intimidating, "Drop your tough guy act, you just gave me your stuffed animal you've had since 2nd grade" I smirk into his neck. He chuckles and pries me off, slinging me gently on my feet, but I flail my arms and come in contact with the sharp corner of the marble counter. I yelp, "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to Stiles" Jackson screams with concern flooding his face. "You have a little something right here," I say trying to calm him down and he looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and an open mouth, "Boop!" I tease poking the tip of his nose. He smiles and then looks at my arm, he turns my arm over revealing blood seeping through his jacket "I'm sorry Jackson" I cry. "For what?" He asks putting a hand on my neck, "for ruining your jacket!" I through my hands on my face hiding the tears. "Don't sweat it," he runs his fingers through my hair before he was pulling up the sleeve to the jacket.   
I quickly pull my arm away, but I'm too late.

**Jackson's POV**  
I pull up the sleeve of my jacket on Stiles to see how bad the cut is, but I see along with the small gash... there was some small line scars all the same size, all almost in the same place... the underside of the wrist. Stiles quickly pulls his arm back and hides the scars he got from cutting himself, "Is that why you wear long sleeves all the time?" I asked

**Stiles POV**  
His eyes give off so much worry, "You noticed?" I tilt my head. "Yeah... I thought it was weird you wearing them at lacrosse practice in 100-degree weather" Jackson said gently grabbing my wrist with both hands, he placed both thumbs in the middle of my wrist and he rested them on his lap as he sat down. "Why?" He asks with a tear falling down his left cheek, "b-because no one loves me... I don't even love me..." I say looking at my wrist. He takes off one hand and wraps the other around my wrist, he uses the one he took off to pull up my chin to face him. I stare up at the ceiling, "I love you" Jackson states. "How can you love me if I don't even love me?" I ask with tears welling up in my eyes, "because you're my friend" he replies. "Yeah, is that why you bully me?" I blurt out regretting it, his face falls "A-Am I the one who is making you do this" he widens his eyes and covers his mouth letting tears pour out.

I look away "No your not." I shake my head, he covers his face, cries in his hands gasping for breath, and he starts to tremble, "You're lying, I heard your heartbeat". I move his hands and lift his chin up to face me, his eyes are looking at the ceiling, there already red and his face soaked with tears. "You're not the only reason, I'm bullied by half of the school, my mom is dead, I have no friends except for Scott, who by the way doesn't pay me any mind and blows me off for Allison 24/7. My dad's a drunk, I've had two abusive boyfriends, I've been raped too many times to count, and I'm worthless. So please don't cry over me, I'm not worth your tears" I say through a crackly voice.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better?" Jackson got out but was shaky, his trembling now is furiously shaking. "I'm so sorry Stilinski" he blubbers out as he goes into the position he was in before, no his back is now hitching with every sob. I slide up to him so were side by side but facing opposite directions, and I move his hand enough so I can kiss his cheek. He looks at me from the corner of his eye, tears still falling. He soon tackles me down so I'm laying on my back, he buries his face in my chest and sobs onto me. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back drawing circles, "I already forgave you since you tackled Peter before he could go any further" I explain. His sobs get more intense and he picks me up and we sit on the couch. I invite him to cry on my shoulder, but he beats me to it.

After 30 minutes of me comforting him, we eat. He got me a shirt, "this is a short sleeve!" I yell at him and confusion. "I know, put it on or I will for you, Stilinski" he growled at me trying to intimidate me. "I thought I said you don't scare me anymore, WolfBoy," I say, he replaces the jacket he let me wear with one of his shirt in a matter of seconds. I stare at him scared and in shock from him being so quick, "We won't see anyone till we go out, then I will lend you a long sleeve. But in my house, you will not be caught dead with a long sleeve on," Jackson said to me inches away from my face, his eyes glow pink.

I feel his forehead for a fever, he sticks out his tongue and jumps licking my palm. "What was that for?" He asks me giggling as I wipe off my hand on the side of my pants, "I was checking for a fever, your eyes are glowing pink again. We need to call Deaton... You don't have a fever!" I concern him, "ugh, I will if it doesn't go away in a week. Now go upstairs and jump your pretty little ass in my bed, I'll be up there in a second to tuck you in." He orders. "Where are you going to sleep?" I stutter out, "I'll be in here, if you need me just come and get me... Ok?" He grabs my wrists with his left hand. "I will if I need you, but I'll sleep down here. You're the sick puppy," I order. "No, you are not!" Jackson orders again, now his eyes glowing blue and he crosses his arms. I step up so our toes are touching and then I cross my arms joining him, and then I give him a puppy dog look.

He is pretty stubborn, it took me 5 minutes to make him agree. No one can say no to my puppy dog face, I smile thinking to myself. Jackson runs up to his room and gets the comfiest pillows from his collection on his bed, and gets the most fluffy blanket from his closet. He comes down still pouting from the battle he lost, "Aww, poor WolfBoy didn't get his way" I mock him pouting my lips. He smiles slightly, "Will you lay down at least for me," he gave me the most adorable look. I lay down but only because I want to. He lifts up my whole body and lays the pillow down, and then he lays me down gently as he kneels down. "Promise you'll come get me if you need me?" He smiles as he gives me that one adorable look once more. I nod yes, he then gets up and grabs the folded up blanket from the floor. He unfolds it and places it on top of me, he then starts actually tucking the blanket under me. "Woah, you were being serious about tucking me in," I gleam. He gives me a sad chuckle, I look up at him to see what's wrong. "I'm sorry again, for everything," he says waiting for my reply, "already forgotten," I smile. He smiles a big smile, and then he gives me Sheriff Cuddles. I cuddle him Jackson hands me him, and then Jackson shocked me with what he did next. He kneeled back down, wrapped his arms around me, and gently kissed my forehead. He kissed my forehead for about ten seconds, making me melt into it and shut my eyes. I bat my eyes open and say Jackson smiling at me, with pink eyes again. "T-thank you, Jackson," I say breathlessly. He smiles and plants another kiss on my forehead, then we say goodnight and he shuts off the lights. He walks into his room, before he goes in he looks at me one more time. Glowing pink eyes illuminating the whole room, actually lighting up the room pink. Alphas, betas, and omegas can't even do that! I shrug it out of my thoughts as I fall into slumber, with one thing in my mind.   
_I love you Jackson Whittemore_


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Stiles POV**

I woke up to hear the sound of thunder, damn I hate thunder. I turn over and got my phone, it was sitting on the floor beside the couch. I wake the screen to see its 12, I sigh and then thunder struck. My phone fell because I flinched, I pick it up and get out of the couch and walk over to the door where my backpack is. I pick it up and sit it on the kitchen chair closest to me, I unzip the front pocket and grab my pill bottle. It was prescribed for anxiety, I let 5 pills slip into my hand and I bring then to my mouth and swallow. I put back the pill bottle and grab another one, I filled it with white tictacs. I shake a couple into my hand and then my razor blade falls into my palm, I wasn't intending to cut myself today. I only wanted some tictacs, but since I have the razor blade I will do it. I walk into the kitchen and flip on the lights, I walk over to the sink and place the blade on my leg. I'm cutting my leg since I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt. I go to drag it across my skin but I'm cut off by Jackson snatching the blade away from me. "Fuck! Jackson don't scare me like that!" I yell at him trying to get the blade from him, he runs to the front door and I chase him. He chases him out to the front yard as he throws it up, it lands on the roof. "Why'd you do that!" I yell at him punching him in the chest, "because I don't want to lose you," he chokes out catching my hand from hitting him. I start shaking as cold drops of rain hit my skin.

As soon as that happened lightning struck not too far from the house, I jump onto Jackson wrapping my hands around his neck. Before I fall down he grabs my legs pulling them around his waist. "Let's go inside," he calms me down.

We walk inside and Jackson locks the door as he lets me down, he then turns the lights on and walks to my backpack. I grab his bicep trying to stop him but he grabs my anxiety pills. "Stiles these were prescribed two days ago, you're supposed to take one a day" he showed me the almost empty bottle, "They weren't helping my anxiety" I shrugged it off. He goes into the kitchen and dumps them into the sink, "Wait, no just let me have one more!" I yell and grab one. He quickly grabs it from me and throws it back into the sink and flips the disposal on. I scream 'No' and try to grab a pill, but he pulls me away by my hand. He picks me up but I protest by not holding on to him, just leaning my head on his shoulder as tears fall down my eyes.

He turns off the lights and throws my blanket on top of me, and he tucks Sheriff Cuddles under my stomach. He brings me upstairs to his room and sits me on his bed, as he sits me down thunder strikes and I cling onto him. He pets my back and then I let go. "Get under the covers," he orders, so I get under the covers on his favorite side. He turns off the light and walks over to me, "That's my side," he growls "too bad WolfBoy" I snap. He then sighs and climbs over me onto the other side, "look at me Stiles" he says. I cross my arms and shake my head, "please look at m-" he whines but I cut him off slinging myself over to look at him. "Why do you hate me?" I snap coldly

"I don't hate you Stiles! Please never say that again," He says grabbing my shoulder but I shake it off, "then why did you throw away my only escape," I snap once more with a hurt tone. "Stiles, you were slowly killing yourself!" He yells at me sternly, "Yeah and let me guess, you would miss me?" I scream. He nods yes and starts to say something but I cut him off, "No you wouldn't, your just saying that so if I die you wouldn't feel like it's your-" he cuts me off pressing his lips against mine.

**Jackson's POV**  
I clash mine and Stiles lips together to get him to shut up, my heart beats rapidly when he doesn't kiss back. But I regain relief as he slides his tongue across my lips for entrance, I let him in. I pull away to look at a very confused Stiles, "I need you, Stiles" I say breathlessly. This time, I know he believes me, because he starts crying and sinks his face into my chest "I need you to Jackson" I hear through him sobbing. I pull him closer to me and wrap my hand around his waist, and he rests his hands on mine. He clutches my shirt as it thunders, and moves his head closer to my chest.

He is now shaking from crying so much, he's sobbing and hitching his back. "Don't leave me?" He asks, I grab his cap him and face him towards me. "You're my mate babe, I wouldn't dream of leaving you" my eyes glow pink, he now catches on to the pink eyes thing and smiles the biggest smile. We giggle at each other and he slides up so where face to face, he kisses my lips and the wraps his arm around my back, and slides his other hand on my stomach, and then he rest his head on my neck. "Good, you better not or I will neuter you!" He chuckles, I giggle and kiss the back of his head "I'm not going anywhere," I assure him and his teardrops stain my shirt. I hug him tighter and we fall asleep.


	6. Take Your Meds Next Time...

**Stiles POV**   
I woke up in Jackson's arms, I took my arm out of his grasp and poked him gently on the tip of his nose. "I... Will... Bite... Your... Finger... Off..." Jackson said annoyed, "aww man! Fine!" I said plopping my head on his chest. He messes up my hair and chuckles, "what time is it?" I ask. He looks over the pillows blocking the clock on the bedside table, "11:24" he replies

I groan, roll over, and grab my phone from the table, "Scott and I was supposed to go to the movies" I say checking for messages. He sees the disappointed look on my face, "did he cancel?" He asks concerned by the disappointment on my face. "Nope, he forgot..." I say looking at the screen as I text him if were still going.

He grabs me and places my head on his shoulder, I wrap my legs around his, and I draw lines on his chest. Five minutes go by before Scott texts me back, it startles Jackson because he forgot my phone was on his stomach. I giggle and check my phone.

_Scotty: Yeah man, meet me at the theater in 20 mins?_   
_Me: Ok_

I look up at Jackson with puppy eyes so he doesn't get mad at me, "I would invite you but it's kind of a me-and-Scott day, we don't really get to spent that much time together anymore." I tell him. "I get it, I'll see you later?" He asks, "Yeah, I'll bring you back some food, what do you want?" I say. "Just bring me back some popcorn," he says and then he kisses me, "Ewe, you stanky!" I say plugging my nose and giving him a playful grossed out expression. "You aren't that enjoyable either!" He chuckles, "you can borrow some of my clothes." He offers and I take it. I thank him and look through his closet.

I grab some dark skinny jeans, and a Burgundy hoodie. "How much was this outfit?" I say turning around showing him my selection, "800" he said nonchalantly. I gasp and put it back in his closet, he chuckles and retrieves the clothes and gives them to me "it's ok, besides that's the cheapest outfit in that closet" he says while I give him a stare telling him that he's insane. "My whole room isn't even 800 dollars" I mumble in disbelief while I strip down to Jackson's boxers. I put on the skinny jeans and the fit, I look up at Jackson and he's checking me out. "Take a video, it will last longer," I say cockily, quickly putting the hoodie on before he makes fun of my body.

"You're beautiful," he said cupping my face and kisses me, "You're telling me a lot of stuff that I've never been told before, are you just saying it so you can get in my pants?" I say bluntly. "No, your beautiful Stiles, and if no one's ever noticed that before, their blind." He says running his hands through my hair, I hug "I love you" I stutter nervously, "I love you too, Stiles" he replies. I hug him and trace kisses up his chest to his lips, and then we say our goodbyes and I drive to the movie theater.

\---------------

I arrive at the movies and wait 20 minutes for Scott, as usual, he's late... and Allison with him as usual. I roll my eyes and go to the ticket booth, Scott and Allison aren't far behind.

"Hey dude!" Scott says hugging me, he looks at me confused when I don't hug back. I point towards Allison "it was supposed to be our day..." I said, "Stop whining, she promised she wouldn't bother us. Her father is in France and she didn't want to be alone." Scott said trying to calm me. "It's ok, I can watch another movie" she chimed in, "Yeah, that would be better," at the same time as Scott saying "No, no he doesn't mind". "Have you took your meds this morning?" He asks, I roll my eyes "What movie are we watching?" I snap. "Jurassic World?" He suggests, I nod excitedly while Allison says "I've seen it, it's not good. I want to watch Paul Blart Mall Cop 2," she demands. "Yeah, I've been wanting to watch that too!" Scott shaking her shoulders, and they look at me. I scoff and nod my head "You're buying my ticket," I state, they nod and Scott goes up to order. "Yeah, it will be like she's not even here," I mutter under my breath crossing my arms, after he buys tickets for us he told Allison to go get some popcorn.

After she goes in he takes off his backpack I just realized was on his back, he pulls out the extra bottle of Adderall my dad gave him for emergencies. "Stop being a brat..." He snaps and grabs my hand opens it and slaps two pills in my hand, I whimper "I-i I'm sorry" I stutter. He looks at me and then feels guilty, he grabs a water bottle from his backpack and hands it to me. "I don't want to take it, it makes me feel weird..." I whine, he growls and shoves my hand onto my mouth. He makes me swallow the pill and we go in, I feel bad for snapping at Allison. "I'm sorry, Alli," I say pouting my lips and hug her, she hugs me back and says "it's alright, just take your meds the next time..." She said. After she said that I pulled away, they then left me to get my drink.

"Can I have a small water?" I order from the concession, I get my drink and go to the room. The movie had already started, I missed my favorite part, the Previews. Scott and I and Scott would use to come here like 30 minutes before the previews started when we were younger, but now he hates them because Allison hates them.

The movie is the kind of movie I'd enjoy, but I'm not in the greatest mood. Allison and Scott are making out, I get up and walk out of the building. I couldn't take it anymore, I take out my phone and call Jackson.

"Hi, I'm coming to your house," I said sniffling, "ok babe, everything ok?". "No... Not really, I'll tell you when I get there" I say, I stop when I heard someone running behind me. "Jackson! Help!" I scream, I heard gibberish through the phone I couldn't understand him. "Peter, please stop!" I scream dropping my phone as he throws me over his shoulder. "Stop screaming or I will dig my claws into your back..." He commands nonchalantly while retracting his claws, I quickly shut up.

I look up before Peter starts running, I see Jackson. Damn, he's fast! He freezes when I look at him with tears streaming down my face, but he starts running to me full force. But it's too late, Peter lost him. He knocks me in the head and everything goes black.


	7. Jackson's Potential

**Jackson's POV**

Peter out ran me, but not I'm not going to let him get away. I run back to the movie theater and ask the ticket guy what movie Stiles purchased, the guy was on the lacrosse team. I ran to room 8 and looked around for Scott, he was making out with Allison. "McCall!" I shout as I grab him by the hem of the shirt yanking him up, sending Allison to the floor. "Let go of me!" He yells as I shove him out of the theater door, and then I pull him outside and let go of him facing him towards Stiles phone he dropped. "What emotions do you smell here?!" I snap, he scoffs and turns away walking back toward Allison.

"What do you smell!" I yell getting into his face now, he pushes me away and starts sniffing the air. "Anxiety, fear, and sadness. And Stiles..." He says confused, "Look around, do you see Stiles?" I snap. He looks around and shakes his head, I roll my eyes "He's been kidnapped by Peter, we need to find him. I don't know what Peter has planned but I know is not good, he almost raped Stiles yesterday," I say sadly. "Wait, what!" He said in shock, "look just please help me find him, 2 noses are better than one" I say and he agrees

**Stiles POV**

I wake up with handcuffs on locked on a pipe on the side of the wall, I get up but quickly sit down because I had a splitting headache. I look around the room, it's decorated in orange and beige 50s furniture. Peter is on the other side of the room from me reading a magazine, he slowly looks up and I curl back in the corner. He gets up and squats down beside me, "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday" he said but he had his usual douchey tone. I just keep trying to avoid him, "I did this to unleash the potential in Jackson, he's stronger than he thinks. And he thinks he's pretty strong" he says.

"And why couldn't you warn me, Peter?" I snap, "it wouldn't have gone smoothly like it is now," he says with a duh expression. "What do you think Jackson will do why he finds me, let you go without a fight?" I ask, "don't worry I have a plan..." He says staring right through me giving me an unsettling feeling in my stomach. "Can't you let these off of me?" I ask pointing towards the handcuffs, he nods and pats my knee. I quickly move my knee and he angrily growls, "You still think I'm the bad guy? Huh?" He yells.

I try to keep still but fail because he grabs me by the waist, and he starts squeezing. "Peter you're scaring me!" I yell, he leans his face an inch away from mine. "If everyone still thinks I'm a monster, I'll give them monster," he rips my clothes off, "P-please stop, Peter" I whimper. "Shut up!" He yells making me whimper and wince and he slaps me, I start crying and he breaks of my handcuffs. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he brings me to the couch and try's to shake me off but I constrict to him.

He finally gets me off and flips me around, I give up and shove my head into the pillows. He grabs my hips and enters me, he starts thrusting fast. I whimper in pain.

**Jackson POV**

Scott and I have been searching for about 2 hours, Allison tracking footprints. I stop them because I smell Stiles, "do you smell him?" I ask Scott. He shakes his head and I roll my eyes. "Guys the footprints stop here" Allison wave us over, we get over there and she pushes some weed away from a door leading to an underground bunker. She try's to pull it open but it's locked, Scott try's for about 30 seconds and fails. I push him out of the way and focus, I exhale and tear the door open.

I throw the door over my shoulder and run down the stairs, and I see Peter on top of Stiles. I let out a growl and tackle Peter, digging my nails in his throat. "Apologize to him," I say and face him to Stiles, "I'm sorry that you have idiots for friends," he smirks. "Do it..." Stiles says emotionlessly, I rip out his throat and Stiles looks away.

I look for his clothes and see there torn up in the corner, I wipe off the blood on Peters shirt. I walk over to Stiles who is trying not to cry, I take off my oversized hoodie. I lift up his arms and slide on my hoodie. "I-I'm sorry" he stutters, "For what?" I ask. "He ripped your clothes," he said pointing over to the pile of shredded clothes in the corner, he was trembling. I put his arm down and hug him, he folds into me and starts crying. "C-can I do anything buddy?" Scott asks guiltily, Stiles shakes his head. Scott remembered he has extra shorts in his backpack, he gives them to me and I put them, on Stiles.


	8. "Big Bad Wolf"

**Scott's POV**   
"Hey, Umm Derek, can you come here?" I ask him over the phone, "Yea, just let me refer to my dog tracker," he laughs. Derek is trying to be less uptight, he's trying to be a better alpha since he's practically killed two teens already. "Peter raped Stiles, so Jackson killed him..." I rip off the band-aid, "where are you?" He asked cutting out the crap now. I tell him where we are.

"I just called Derek, he's on his way," I say as I walk back in the bunker, "No, he's going to kill Jackson, Peter was the only family he had left!" Stiles screamed and cried more. "I-I'm sorry," I said now I'm crying, I haven't seen Stiles cry in years it's literally the saddest thing ever. Stiles looks up at me and runs toward me, we hug each other and cry on each other's shoulders. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I could ha-" he cut me off by kissing me on the cheek, that means that I need to stop beating myself up. I use to do that for him whenever he had panic attacks.

"Do you want me to hang out with you for today?" I ask him, "No, it's ok. Maybe next week?" He asked and I agreed. "Are you still staying at your house alone?" I ask him, he shushes me and I shoot him an 'I'm sorry' look. "What is he talking about," Jackson asks Stiles walking towards him, Stiles squeezes me "Are you ok?" He asks me, "are you seriously asking me how I feel Stiles? I'm fine, are you ok?" I say looking into his eyes, placing his hand in mine and I take some of his pain away, "I will be..." He states and then hugs me again before going to Jackson.

"Dad left me, he moved somewhere and got a better job. I've been living by myself for about 3 weeks" he tells Jackson, Jackson gives him a sad look before they kiss. Since when are they an item? Go Stiles, he's had a crush on Jackson for forever.

Allison starts crying silently in the corner where he was locked up, Stiles notices and goes over to hug her. While the were hugging Jackson came over to me, he motioned me to come closer. "Keep an eye on him, he cuts himself" Jackson whispers and places a finger over my mouth to keep me silent, I put a hand over my mouth and feel a pang of guilt. If I was there for him he wouldn't cut.

Then Derek comes down the stairs, Stiles runs over to Jackson and blocks anyway Derek could get to him. "Don't hurt him!" Stiles yells, Derek looks at Peter dead on the ground and walks over to Stiles slowly. I give him props, he didn't show any signs of fear. Derek then hugged Stiles "I'm sorry for what he did..." Derek states, it takes Stiles awhile to register, then he hugs back and sobs into Derek's shoulder.

**Stiles POV**  
As Scott, Jackson, and Derek buried Peter, Allison and I hugged and cried together. Derek drove me and Jackson to Jackson's house. Jackson sat in the back with me, he held me like someone was going to take me away. I didn't cry anymore, I ran out of tears. When we arrived Derek opened the door and walked us up to the front door, "I know you act like your a big bad wolf, but I know you're a little puppy inside" I said and I kissed him on the cheek. He leaned down and whispered "damn you caught me, down tell anyone. Or I will rip your throat out... With my teeth" he smiled, "All threats, no action!" I said to him and we all laughed.


	9. Its The Only Way I Could Have Saved Him...

**Stiles POV**  
Jackson shut the door and then locked it, "a-are you ok?" He asked and I nodded "I will be... I just don't want to feel this way anymore," I admitted. "Feel what way?" He asked and his face was full of sympathy, "violated..." I sighed. Peter raped me, it's not a foreign feeling to me but you never get use to it. Is it like I'm wearing a sign or shirt saying "Hello! Squishy defenseless human... Come rape me!".

"If you let me I can help..." He stated and I nodded, he grabs my wrist and leads me up to his room. He pulls down the covers "get under," he told me and I reluctantly obey, "stay here babe," he kissed me on the forehead. He leaves the room and I'm calm for three minutes, and then I begin panicking from being alone. Before I had a panic attack Jackson came in the room with some snacks. He had 2 cans of cherry Dr. Pepper, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

He brought a tray and sat the snacks on it and then we cuddled, "am I making you feel better?" Jackson asked me. His face is so adorable "yeah baby, you are," I smiled and then he kissed me on the cheek. "So we are mates?" I asked biting my lip, "Y-yeah, pretty ironic right?" He said and I chuckle, "I wouldn't change it though..." I snuggled into him more. "I would... I would change the way I treated you..." He said guilty and I punched him in the stomach, "I told you I forgive you," I glared at him. "I-I know, I can't forgive myself, though," he looked down, I kissed him on the lips "I love you," I stated, his face lit up "I love you too.

Jackson doesn't have a tv in his room, he got his laptop and he searched through iTunes looking for us something to watch. "Do you want to watch The SpongeBob Movie?" He asked and I nodded. "Promise you will never leave me..." My voice cracks and he stopping scrolling, "Stiles, I won't ever leave you, baby... You're my mate if someone were to leave it would be you, and I would die from rejection," he sounded offended. "I won't leave you either... Do you want to move in together?" I asked nervously, "Derek is his old house, he is going to make into the pack house. Would you like to move into there or get an apartment?" He asked, "I do miss the pack, we could if you want to," I smiled and he did after, "I'll call Derek!" Jackson happily dials his number.

**Scott's POV**  
Allison and I are walking to her house, we haven't talked at all from when we left the bunker. "My dad asked me if I wanted to go to France with him for a couple months... I think I'm going to go," she broke the silence, "Alli! That's amazing, you've always wanted to go to France," I cheered for her. "We should take a break..." She said sadly, "I think we need to break up..." I said. She always is begging for all of my attention, and that's why it's my fault that Stiles got raped and is so broken now. We stood in front of her house "that is probably best... Bye Scott," she said with a small voice and kissed my cheek.

I headed back to the house, I look up at the sky noticing that it's about to storm. "I should go to Stiles... He's going to be a nervous wreck," I lied to myself, even though Stiles is afraid of storms... I am too. This storm isn't normal... I have a sense that there is more than rain rolling into Beacon Hills.

My phone began to ring "Bambi" showed up, I smiled at the name Isaac installed in my phone. I go to pick up but then I hear screams in the woods, they are coming from a boy I expect to maybe be 15. I run into the woods following his voice, "Help me!" He screams.

"Oh my gosh... What happened?" I ran to the boy and asked, I've seen him around the school and believe his name is Liam. "I-I was on a run and I stepped on this..." He gestured towards the bear trap enclosed on his foot. His face is pale and it seems he is bleeding out, "I'm sorry Liam..." I said and grabbed his limp arm. I breathed and focused on making this work, I sink my teeth in his forearm. He lost so much blood before I bit him, he didn't even scream... It's the only way I could have saved him.

**Brenden's POV ( I hate the words Narrator and Third person)**  
The wind pick up speed when they walked into Beacon Hills, Lighting struck closely after, this meets their expectations. "Perfect weather for us... The bad guys," the girl had said, "shut up..." Her brother rolled his eyes. "How much further do we have?" He asked. "Not that far..." The slighter older boy said, he was a bit more deranged than the others.

"Theo, why are we here again?" She asked, "I would like to say hello to my beloved brother... Jackson Whittemore," lightning struck again so Theo reached the dramatic effect he wanted.


	10. Back To The Norm?

_\--A Week Later---_

**Stiles POV**  
_Wednesday_  
_7:12 A.M._  
"Babe, We're going to be late for school, get up..." I shook him awake, I've been ready for 20 minutes. "Are you sure you want to go back so soon?" He asked groggily, we've been laying around the house and have been taking care of each other. The first couple of days he was low-key sick so I made him soup and stuff, but he has held me most of the week. "Yeah, we have to go in a like 15 minutes... Please, I want to be normal again..." I begged and he grabs me pulling onto him, "You aren't normal Stilinski," He nuzzled his nose on my neck making me giggle, "Well my normal," I said.

He got up started getting ready and I sat on the bed waiting for him to be ready, I got a text in the Pack chat from Scott.

Scott: I'm not going to make it to school today, I need to teach Liam more...

I texted him back, last week he had turned a boy from the school named Liam. Scott feels so guilty but there is honestly nothing he could have done other than letting him die. "What's wrong?" Jackson asked, I must have zoned out because I didn't even notice he was in front of me. "Let's go to the pack house..." I said, "So we aren't going to school?" He asked, I shook my head and he jumped up with joy.

Me: Were are you guys going to be?

Scott: At the Pack House, I figured we could help with the house during the lessons...

Me: Jax and I are coming to help,

Derek: YES!!

I smiled at the text Derek sent, He use to be such a sourwolf but now after Erica and Boyd he is trying to be more positive and nurturing.

Lydia: Well someone has to maintain their grades... so shut the fuck up! I can still sleep for 10 more minutes...

Isaac: True that *Rolls over and snuggles body pillow harder*

I cooed out loud, Isaac's texts are literally the most adorable thing in the world, I could just see him in his little pajamas snuggling his body pillow.

Jackson lays down beside me and rests his head on my shoulder "Me don't feel good..." He said slightly miserable, I gestured for him to lay down and I got up to fix him some breakfast. I made some chocolate chip pancakes from scratch for me and I fixed Jackson some oatmeal... I spiked it with some of the moss Deaton gave me for werewolf sickness. "I'm not eating that with moss in it..." Jackson whined, "Come on babe, it's helping you, if you eat this I won't make you eat any more moss," I assured him and he glares at me. "Fine... But I want some pancakes too," He said, "Deal," I kissed him and he sat down at the counter.

I served the oatmeal and pancakes to him and then I plated my own, sitting down right next to him I giggled because I love that I get to cook for Jackson n the morning. When I began eating he already had the oatmeal all gone, I looked around to see if he had hidden it in a plant or something. "I'm a big boy..." He pouted and I chuckled, he started gobbling down his pancakes. "Wait..." I stopped him he was eating like a dog, he looked at me like I was insane for interrupting him, "I want to eat breakfast with you..." I said sheepishly and he nodded "Sorry," he began cutting his pancakes up like a normal person.

"Do you want to finish high school?" Jackson asked out of nowhere, "Of course I do... We only have a couple more months... Do you?" I asked and he shook his head. "I feel dumb... I'm barely passing any of my classes," I could feel how unconfident he is, "Babe... You aren't dumb, I can help you..." I offered. "I just don't like going to school, all of my friends ask me for money... and then when I say no they say I'm selfish," he played with his pancake now, he doesn't like showing vulnerability.

"Listen..." I spin his seat around so I could sit in his lap, he gave me a side smirk and wrapped his arms around my waists. "Finish High School... we only have 4 more months of senior year," I cupped his face and he nodded, "If you do good... I will treat you," I rested our foreheads together and bite my lip. When I said this he giggled and kissed me, "I will drop you off at the Packhouse... I've missed enough school," he said reluctantly. "Are you sure? I will come with you..." I said, He has missed most of the school year, before Peter... I had a perfect attendance record.

\---------

Jackson dropped me off at the pack house where I was greeted with a hug from Scott and Derek. Isaac got in with Jackson because he has also missed too much School, "have fun at school, my boys," I kiss Jackson on the lips and then I kiss Isaac on the forehead making him blush.

"What can I do to help?" I picked up a hammer, "nothing including that..." Scott took the hammer out of my hand and I glare at him. "Could you make us some drinks?" Derek asked searching for me something too, "sure... But I want to help," I stated. "Where's Liam?" I asked Scott, "he's helping Boyd with the roof..." He said and I look at him like he's crazy. "Call him down here right now," I ordered and Scott obeyed.

A couple moments later Liam came around the corner, I could see the curiosity in his eyes. Me and him haven't met before, "he just became a member of this pack, he shouldn't be doing manual labor, " I felt sympathy for him. Liam opened his mouth to protest but Scott shot him a look not to, "I found a job for you... You and Liam can run to furniture stores, inside I have a list of furniture I picked out. Here's my credit card," Derek handed me the card and I smiled taking it.

I made them some drinks, they had bought cans of soda and put it in a cooler, put some ice in a red solo cup and poured 7 drinks. I had Liam help me take them drinks, "The jeep is at Jackson's place, so can someone drop Liam and I off there?" I asked. "Just take mine..." Derek pats around his pockets finding his keys and then threw them to me, I looked at him for a second but then I smiled running to the car excited. I love Derek's car, he never lets anyone drive his car so I wanted to leave before he changes his mind.

**Jackson's POV**  
Isaac and I have almost made it to the school without talking, it was a comfortable silence though. I think of Stiles and relive how much I miss him, I would be nervous but I trust Derek will keep him safe. "You and Stiles are adorable together," Isaac smiled, "thanks," I blushed. I'm happy that he approves, in fact, the whole pack has been so supportive, even Lydia!

"How did find out he's your mate?" He asked, "his scent... He smells like home and comfort, it's hard to explain. Derek said that your mate will smell like your favorite scent," I explained. "That's sweet, what does he smell like to you?" Isaac asked curiously, "he smells like a wild cherry candle," I said and we laughed. "Scott smells like lavender..." Isaac admitted and I stare at him in shock, "you guys are mates!?" I asked. "Yeah... But don't tell anyone, he doesn't know yet," Isaac said sheepishly and I nodded.

When I  parked and we stepped out of the car we could smell a new pack, Isaac and I stare at each other and then look at a girl and what looks to be her twin brother walking up to us. I could pinpoint what they were, but it isn't werewolves. "Hello," the girl said, she has a really soft smile, "My name is Dan and this is my sister Jenna," he said.

They both have olive skin, emerald eyes, Jenna has long wavy black hair, and Dan has black hair that reaches just beneath his lips. Isaac and I are skeptical about talking to them, "relax men, we don't bite," Jenna said "yet," Dan chuckled and gave me a sly smirk, then they walked off. "That happened... I'll text Scott," Isaac said, "I'll text Derek," I said getting my phone.

**Theo's POV**  
"What did you guys say to him?" I asked when I picked the phone up, Dan called me. "We just introduced ourselves," he said, ok... good, it was just a quick introduction and Jackson should suspect anything. "We tried shaking their hands but they wouldn't, so I said we won't bite..." She said "ok... Humor, that's great," I said happy that it went so well, "and then Dan said 'yet'" she added and I slapped my forehead "why!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Theo... I thought it was the right time," Dan said and I could hear Jenna slap him and take the phone, "I could sense the strength radiating from Jackson... We can't take him yet, when is the treatment going to start working on us?" She asked.  "Soon... Soon I promise," I said trying to think of what they can do to earn Jackson's trusts so I can continue with my plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think Dan And Jenna are?


	11. Withdrawls...

**Stiles POV**

_Saturday 2:03 A.M._  
"Stiles... Are you awake?" Jackson whispered and then shook me awake, "I am now... Everything ok baby?" I asked and he looked distressed. "We need to go to the Packhouse..." I said and moaned because I'm tired, "why? Is anyone even there?" I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes  and sat up. "Yeah, Derek and Isaac is staying there, the beds just got there yesterday," Jackson replied.

"Do you remember Dan and Jenna?" He asked and I nodded, "they were here not too long ago... And they were with someone, his scent smells sour... That mean they were angry," he said turning on the bedroom light. "Why to we need to go to Derek's if they are gone, they are gone right?" I looked around, "yeah they are gone... But I don't know if they are coming back, I want you to be safe." He got my slippers and a big coat, "I can get dressed on my own," I chuckled. "I know..." He said and put the coat on me, he rested his hands and my waist and kissed my neck. "What's making you so affectionate? Not that I'm complaining," I giggle, he is affectionate usually but he is being extra sweet. "I'm just scared... I still don't know what they are so I don't know how to protect you," he picks me up carrying me, "get me some shorts please," I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck.

He gave me the shorts and got the overnight bag we made because we stayed at Scott's on Thursday. He runs his hand over the cut scars on my leg, I haven't cut on my leg for 5 days, Jackson hasn't let me be alone since.

Halfway to the Pack house I began having withdrawals from Adderall, I would take it because it would help with my ADHD. So the past couple of days my mind is everywhere and I can't still, I'm addicted to Adderall so I'm shivering because I need some. My body began shaking violently so I tried holding my arms but it didn't do anything. "Need me to pull over?" Jackson asked and I shook my head, "N-no, M-make it to the p-pack house, I-I want to go b-back to sleep," I stuttered. Jackson holds my hand and continues to the pack house.

I put on the shorts before I got out of the car, I wanted to walk but I couldn't because I couldn't control my body. He was so cute being concerned about me, he picked me up holding me. Derek came out of the house confused and concerned "what's wrong?" He asked, "Sorry I forgot to call but another pack was at the house so I felt unsafe... And Stiles started having withdrawals on the way here," Jackson said carrying me.

Derek opened the door for us and Jackson said me on the couch, it's in the middle of the living room because they are painting it. We picked a navy blue for the living room, he and Isaac have half of it painted already, I think they started this afternoon... Well, yesterday afternoon now. "What's wrong?" Isaac stopped painting and came over to the couch next to me, "having w-withdrawals..." I smiled trying to get them to not worry so much.

Jackson held me talking to Derek and Isaac, I calmed down but now I'm tired. "You guys can go sleep upstairs in my room... The rest of the beds haven't arrived yet," Derek offered, Isaac whispers "Puppy pile?".  Derek nodded and Isaac smiled excited "what's that?" I asked. "A puppy pile is where the pack all piles together and cuddles, but if you aren't comfortable with that, we understand," Derek explains. "No I love the idea," smiled, we all got excited. Once they put up the painting things we go up to Derek's room, well I was carried...

Derek got in first and then Isaac, Jackson and I followed. I melted into Jackson when he wrapped his hands around me, his chest to my back. I look up to Isaac and he is waiting to cuddle me, he wants to know if I'm comfortable with it. "Come on, I don't bite," I chuckled and he happily scoots closer to me, we lock arms and I rest my head on his chest. Jackson runs his fingers through Isaac's hair, and Derek does the same to me. I love it when people run their fingers through my hair, it's so soothing. I assume  Isaac loves it too because he started making this low growl that resembles a kitten's purr.


	12. What? It's A Cute Picture

_The Next Mornin_ _g_

_10:32 A.M._

**Stiles POV**

"So they were just at your house? Unannounced?" Scott asked Jackson, the rest of the pack showed up around 9 to help paint. In the room where Jackson and I are going to move into, no one is letting me help so I'm just in here keeping Jackson company. "Yeah, they gave off an overwhelming scent, like they were angry," Jackson said bending down to add more wood stain to his brush. We asked Derek to add wood to the ceiling, the rest of the house is modern. "Dan and Jenna?" He asked, "Sort of... It's more like they were being encouraged to get mad, there was a third person I couldn't determine who it was but I know him, he was the mad one," Jackson explained.

"Did they take anything," Derek said from the hallway, he's currently painting the hallway a light salmon color, "not that I know of... I was just worried about Stiles," he said and then they all looked at me making me blush and look down on my phone. "We need to go and check out their house," I mumbled, "What?" Scott and Jackson asked in Unison. "Yeah, yeah... We need to go to their house and check up on them, see if they are dangerous," Derek agreed with me. "Even if we go, how would we know where to find their house... and if they aren't there?" Scott asked.

"I may or may not have followed them when they came into town..." Derek announced, "What? I was concerned about the pack..." He said defensive once we all looked at him. "Was it just Dan and Jenna or..." Jackson asked curiously, "They was with another kid a little bit older than them, he wasn't an alpha but it looked like he was a leader to them," Derek says putting the paintbrush down on a towel. "So... Are we going or what?" He asked and they put down their paintbrushes as well, I stood up from the bed and followed them out of the bedroom door. Jackson stops me with his hand "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, "I'm going with you guys," I crossed my arms and look up at him.

"Babe, Please stay here... I don't know what we are up against," He begged me, I look at Scott and he agreed, Derek looks iffy about it. "But I will feel safer if I am with you," I shoot him with my puppy dog eyes, "I feel safer when you are with me to... but I can't take that chance, what if they attack us when we get there?" He sighs. "What if they want you to leave me here and then they attack me?" I said and then he thought about it. "If they were to attack Stiles if we go to their house, you would be ten times stronger because he is your mate... also we have two alphas and a handful of betas against 3 undetermined creatures," Derek helped. "J-Just don't take your hand off of mine..." He resisted and then grips my hand.

\-------

Liam and Isaac tagged along, it took us about 20 minutes to get there because we walked. "We're here, I'm not picking up a scent of theirs," Derek said and we go in. They seem to be house squatting, the house looks abandoned. The house is messy and unmanaged, also inside there is little furniture.

"Do you guys see anything?" I asked and they said no, Jackson wasn't really moving anywhere because he's nervous. I walk towards the hallway that leads to 2 rooms. The first one is just a bedroom, I open the room to the 2nd room and I gasp...

The rooms walls are covered in pictures of me, of Jackson, and of us together, and some of the pack. It looks like the board I have connecting clues, so whoever made this was trying to find out the connections in the pack. "Why is there so many pictures of us?" Jackson asked I look at them all and they seem to have started taking the pictures a couple weeks ago.

They even had pictures  of when Jackson was chained up and Peter had me pinned up against   the wall. I saw a picture of Jackson and I kissing and I took it off the wall, "Stiles... What are you doing?" Jackson asked. I shove it in my pocket "it's a cute picture," I shrugged, I also got the picture of Peter pinning me against the wall.

"Guys come in here," Jackson called the guys in  and they look around shocked and creeped out.

**Dan's POV**  
"Will you please tell me why we are just letting them invade our place, why aren't we fighting?" I said impatiently, "We are letting them invade our place because I want them to be confused, and we aren't fighting because you and your sister aren't strong enough," Theo rolled his eyes. "You've said we aren't strong enough yet over and over again... Well, I feel like I can take down a whole building with one hand, I'm going to make my move tonight," I say preparing for a fight. "Go ahead, It will be the death of you and whatever you're planning, chances are that the Hale/McCall pack will find it... AND they will hunt you down," Theo said unamused. I'll show him... What I'm planning no one will me expecting... And no one will be an able to prove it's me.    

  


	13. That's So Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Harm and Talking of Self-Harm

**Jackson's POV**

_11:20 A.M._

After we get back from Dan and Jenna's I decided to go back to my house and pack up some of my things. Derek told me that Stiles and I are welcome to move in, Stiles tagged along because he wants to pack up some of his things at his house. Once I get to the house I only pack up some of my favorite clothes, "You're just gonna leave all this stuff here? It has to be at least a trillion dollars!" Stiles overly gestured his hands and I chuckled. "Relax, I plan on calling a real estate agent tomorrow to sell the house to them, I'll grab all the leftover clothes and take it down to goodwill," I said shoving some cashmere sweaters in a suitcase. "I'm also thinking of selling the Porsche and buying a much roomier car, you know for us and the pack," I Said, I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I never wanted to be a part of the pack, but Derek, Stiles, and the rest of the pack has shown me more love than my parents ever had.

"Oh..." He said quietly, I look back at him and he's staring at the floor with tears in his eyes, he's playing with the cuff of the sweater I gave him. "Honey what's wrong? Don't you want to move in the pack house?" I asked walking over to him and holding him. "O-Of course I do... b-but you are just gonna get rid of the house you grew up in, your clothes, and your car just like that. Does that mean if you find someone better than me you'll just leave me to?" He looks up at me and tears stream down his face. I lean down to be face to face with him "Baby... I'm doing this all quickly so I can be with you... The amount something is doesn't mean it will love me back, and I just learned that the past couple of weeks with you. I'm getting rid of this house because I didn't have a good childhood, my parents were never him, the maid Diana basically raised me. Never for one second think that there is anyone better than you out there for me, you're as good as it comes, Stiles." I kiss him on the forehead, flash my glowing pink eyes, and then he cries on my shoulder.

He's been extremely emotional since I took him off of Adderall, and he hasn't cut for a while. Its gonna take a long time for him to become strong but I don't mind being here for him on the journey. "Ready to go to your house?" I asked, "N-no... I won't ever want to go back there, everything there is the past... you're my future," he sniffs. "Oh you just want to keep stealing my sweaters don't ya," I joked and we laughed. "That's fine, I'll take you shopping sometime," I told him and then I kiss him again.

I take my suitcase out to the car and Stiles carried a bag of my favorite blankets, toothbrush, and my stuffed animals. I look at the bush across the street, and I sat my stuff in the trunk. "Hey, Do you still have those photos?" I asked and he nodding grabbing them out of his pocket, I jog over across the street and then try to see if it was where the person who took these creepy photos was. "This is where they we-" I began to tell Stiles but I got light headed and it popped into my head

_Vision_

_I'm not in my body, I see peter pinning stiles to the wall and me trying to get out of my handcuffs to stop him. The vessel I'm in begins to chuckle and then he snaps the picture, I sense a malicious aura on this guy. He also seems familiar even though I can't see his face._

_End of vision_

"Jackson! What's wrong? You're scaring me!" Stiles was shaking me to consciousness, "S-ssorry," I said disoriented. Stiles tackled me in a hug "What was that?" he said relieved. "I-I don't know... I think it was like a vision, I think it was the leader of Dan and Jenna, I sensed the same thing I smelled last night," I said rubbing my eyes and trying to stand up. "What? So now you're like, That So Raven?" he asked and I shrugged.

**Stiles POV**

_7:20 P.M._

We continued to paint and finish up the last touches of the house, after we told Derek about the vision. Derek said he heard that if a rival wanted to be found that they would leave back memories for us to pick up on, explaining that Jackson's rival wants to be found. Derek also told us he wanted to have a pack bonfire and he wants us to dress up a bit, he bought a new camera so he could make his own Pack album. He told us that his parents had tons of Pack albums but they were all unfortunately burned down in the fire. He also shared that he hated it when his parents would make him dress up to take pictures, but know I'd give anything to have the photo albums.

I look out of the open window watching the muted color of leaves fall with from the wind hitting the trees, It's just not in the early stages of fall. Right now it's only 75 degrees outside, I can't wait for it to get cold so it's socially acceptable to wear long sleeves and hoodies. Jackson told me I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt today because Ill get hot from the flames of the fire. I'm nervous that everyone will act weird around me or even point at me when they see my cutting scars. They go all up my arm, I look at my wrist to see almost fully healed cuts. I see thicker arms wrap around my waist and then damp pecs and abs against my back. "Hi baby," Jackson said resting his chin on my should and he joined me looking out the window. "Beautiful isn't it?" I take in the scent of nature as a gust of wind comes through the window.

We picked the perfect room, beautiful view of the forest, and the roof comes up to the window so we could easily get on it. In the fall I love sitting on the roof and just cloud watching or watching the sun rise and set. "Yeah... But not as beautiful as you," He said before he planted kisses on my neck. I lean my head to the side to grant him more access, "Do I have to wear this shirt, Jax? I feel disgusting..." I rub my forearm sheepishly. "C'mon Stiles... I know you can do it," Jackson said. He thinks that the pack will accept me and help me through the journey, It might but I'm still uncomfortable with it. "But my scars are so ugly..." I whined and the edge of tears, he turns us around to the dresser, it has a mirror above it.

"You may think they are disgusting and that people will judge you for cutting, but you've got these for the rest of your life. You need to see yourself and see how beautiful you are, like I do. I don't see your scars as a disgrace... I see them as battle scars. You survived so much, rape, abuse, and self-hate, that chapter is behind you. Turn the page, It's up to you to make this chapter a better one," Jackson said. I cover my face and begin crying, I turn around and he picks me up. "You're right, I never thought of it that way..." I wipe my tears, It's going to be hard but I'm going to try his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that offended any of you, that's just my way of seeing things. I've cut once before but then I started writing about it, writing about it helps me a lot. Writing this chapter help me a lot... thanks for reading, and remember, each and every one of you are beautiful and are worth something:)


	14. A Classic Werewolf Vs. Vampire Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence In Dan's POV

**Dan's POV**

_7:20 P.M._

It's been years since I ran this fast, running through the forest, trees whistle as I pass them going faster than a train. I wish my sister were here to run with me but that kid, Theo, has gotten her brainwashed our something. She must have forgotten who we are, what we are... how long we've been alive... How many we've killed together! Ugh... whatever, I don't need her. I stop and take my time to sniff around for Stiles, his blood is so pure and blissful you could smell from ten miles away.

I catch his scent... he's with people, like a party or something, I can still take them all out and grab Stiles while I'm at it. But he's on the other side of town... I can't make it that far, I'm so hungry... so hungry. I begin running again until I reach a group of teenagers, they are camping for the weekend, I think I saw them at school one day. I begin sprinting and then I pounce on one, sinking my teeth into his neck and clawing his heart out and then I move to his friends.

I had every one of them slaughtered in seconds, I haven't felt this alive since 1908. For decades with cattle and herds of sheep being my only prey, this massacre made my heart beat 10 times as fast. This rush I've missed, I rip out every one of their heart and begin draining the blood out of their bodies.

**Stiles POV**

"When do you think It will start getting cold?" I asked Jackson holding me with us still staring out of the window. "I don't know... Hopefully soon," He whispers in my ear smiling. We go downstairs to see if Derek started the fire yet. Lydia and Derek are starting the fire, Scott and Isaac are cuddling in a chair... I so ship it, and a boy is chasing Liam around the yard. "Ooooh Stiles, Jackson come here," Liam said giddy, the boy bumps into him not knowing that he'd stop immediately sending them both to the ground. We chuckle and jog over to them "This is my boyfriend Brett," They stand up and Brett gives me a cute smile. He towers over Liam and me, "Hi, I'm Stiles and this is Jackson," I smile and shake his hand.

"I know, I heard a lot about you guys," He chuckled and then pauses when he looked down at my arms, I forgot I was wearing a short sleeve and it revealed my scars. I back up sheepishly and hid behind Jackson embarrassed, "It's ok, Stiles... I use to cut to before I was bitten," He said. Liam looked up at him shocked and then at my arms. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I didn't know," Liam said. I run forward to hug him and he hugs me back. I feel the back of my shirt rip and Jackson yelp, I look back to see that he had gotten cut.

**Jackson's POV**

Thank God Stiles had moved, If he didn't I think it would have gotten him. It looked like someone was trying to snatch up Stiles but then Stiles moved and he got my bicep instead. "Whats going on?" Scott stood up shifting his normal brown eyes to his true alpha red ones. I shifted my eyes and my vision turns pink. I focus and everything turns to slow motion in my sight, I protectively hold Stiles and look around. To the right of me I see a figure running towards us, I hold my hand out just in time and it runs right into my palm and I hold it by the neck.

I shake my head and shift my eyes to normal, I look to see I have Dan in a choke hold. I'm a little disoriented but I quickly shake it off because Stiles' life is in danger. "Woah, where'd he come from?" Derek growled running over to us, soon we had him trapped in a circle of werewolves, I still am holding Stiles protectively.

"Talk..." I command him and his eyes fill with fear, "I-I just wanted to play, I swear!" He defends himself. "Yeah... Gashing my arm sounds like you want to have a real blast,"I say sarcastically "What are you? Who's with you?" I asked. "I-I'm alone... a-and I'm a werewolf just like you," He said, he his blood all over his front side, mouth, and jaw. I don't know why but I dug my claws into the back of his neck and then I see all of his memories.

He has millions of memories so I skip to the past twenty-four hours, My mind is in his body. His running through a forest faster than any human or werewolf could. He then began slaughtering this innocent group of teens my age, I try and go back further. The memory is of us at Jenna's and his lair, they were just watching us? Why? "Will you please tell me why we are just letting them invade our place, why aren't we fighting?" Dan said, he sounded impatient. He looks to the right of him and then fear strikes down my whole body as soon as I saw him. "We are letting them invade our place because I want them to be confused, and we aren't fighting because you and your sister aren't strong enough," Theo said.

After that I feel like I'm being pulled away from his memory, I gain consciousness of my body and see Dan rip out his own heart so I couldn't see anymore. I drop to my knees still in shock "I thought he was dead..." I said to myself. "What? What did you see?" Stiles panicked. "Dan!" I look up to see Jenna kneeling down once she saw her brother had committed suicide , she must have been doing that run Dan did because no one knew she was there.

"Surprised to see me?" Theo chuckled running up next to Jenna, "You should be dead" I yelled feeling all sorts of emotions. "Now is that anyway to talk to your brother?" He chuckled, "Brother?" Stiles asked quietly to himself. "You! You said that no harm would happen to me OR my brother!" Jenna yelled standing up getting hostile. He made an impatient face with here "What are you guys?" Stiles asked and I shook my head at him for him not to communicate with him.

"We're vampires, sweetie..." He said creepily, "And Jenna, It's all a part of my plan..." he chuckled and then I look down to see that Dan pops up and goes to quickly dig his claw in Stiles stomach. "Dan lets go!" Theo commanded, "No!" I yell and try to push Stiles out of the way but then he claws my stomach and throws both of us on the ground. Before my vision goes black I hear the pack yelling and some chasing after them, I look to Stiles and he looks to me. We reach out and meet arms together, intertwining our hands before we pass out from loss of blood. For some reason, I can't heal... I feel my wolf take over, he knows what to do... I pull Stiles a little closer weakly and then I put his wrist in my mouth. I focus everything within me to love towards Stiles, as I slip into my death I bite down...


	15. I Love You Guys...

**Theo's POV**

"You Idiot! You were supposed to grab Stiles! Not kill him and my brother! That wasn't the plan!" I yelled at Dan as soon had we got far away from the pack of werewolves. "I'm Sorry! It's just that his blood was giving me a headache... It smelled so good!" He yelled back at me, I snap his neck and crush his skull in. "What was that for! He did what you wanted, he got you to your brother!" Jenna cried because she witnessed her brother get killed.

"Your brother was out of control... He jeopardized our plan!" I yelled at her, "Your plan!" She corrected me. "You're right, My plan..." I said and saw the whites in her eyes and I crushed her skull in as will. The power of centuries from them surges into me... It's funny that a 17-year-old killed two 1000-year-olds in a time frame of one minute. I'm unstoppable now... I was planning on killing them off once I had Stiles anyway. I need to strategize... Jackson is stronger than I thought

**Derek POV**

Dan, Jenna, and that Boy were long gone the second Jackson and Stiles hit the floor. Everyone is freaking out and I'm doing my best to keep calm, Its not working very well. But no more pack members are going to die on my watch... "Guys calm down! Let's think this out for a second," I said with a tear streaming down my face. How could this have happened... He had pulled out his own heart! Vampire or not... that means you're dead.

"Stiles Buddy... please don't die on me... I need you!" Scott sobbed on Stiles chest, He rips off Stiles shirt and placed his hands on his chest, right above his heart. he started sucking the pain out of him and trying to heal him. "Don't take to much, you'll die too!" I warned, "I don't care! He's my brother!" He yelled at me with tears jetting down his face. Isaac kneeled down and ripped off Jackson's shirt placing his hand on both Stiles and Jackson, he looks at Scott and their eyes glow pink. Liam and Brett's eyes glow pink and the join in on taking Jackson and Stiles pain. I sigh and then kneel down to take their pain as well.

I grunt and become light headed, my alpha power drains into both of the boys, I feel my eyes go from red to electric blue. Scott's eyes turn from pink to red to yellow, and then back to pink. Stiles and Jackson's wounds go away, a gasp of air escapes both of them like they were holding their breath for a long time.

A couple seconds later there was no more pain for us to take, "Stiles!" Scott sobbed relieved and held him, "Hey man... what happened?" He asked tiredly. I look over to Jackson and his eyes flashed red, when he turned to Stiles they went to pink. "You guys were dying... We saved you," Scott kissed Stiles cheek, the pack group hugged them both, Lydia came out of the house where she was hiding and joined in. "The voices told me you guys were dying," She said distressed.

"H-how am I healed... even some of my self-harm scars heal, did you turn me into a werewolf?" Stiles asked frightened, he didn't want the bite. "When we was dying my wolf took over and I bit you... I didn't go deep enough for you to turn, just enough to claim you as my mate," Jackson blushed. Stiles looks down to see the mating mark on his wrist, "Your wolf knew that if you marked him... We would be able to save him," I told them in amazement. Before this, I didn't believe in mates... I thought it was just a myth. My dad left went I was little, my mom's boyfriend stuck around so I called him dad. They'd fight all the time so I never grew up knowing what true love is, but I see it in these boys... along with Scott and Isaac, and Liam and Brett.

"Scott and I drained our alpha power into you guys to help save you..." I finally broke down and joined them in the hug. "Let's go kill my brother..." Jackson said angrily that he had hurt Stiles.

**Stiles POV**

"How come we didn't know you had a brother?" I asked as we headed in the woods, I feel better than I ever felt in my entire life. I felt like I could run a marathon, but I have to focus... killing Jackson's brother... not running a marathon... killing Jackson brother... I think this draining-the-alpha thing in me and Jackson has made my ADHD worse. "You're staying here... I'll be happy to tell you once we get back," Jackson commanded with his new alpha powers. "That doesn't work on me... weird, and are you an idiot? Have you seen any kind of action or scary movie? Once someone says 'Stay here," that person always ends up kidnapped or dead..." I crossed my arms and he gives in.

The pack follows us making a circle around me and Jackson, "Follow me," Lydia said, she must sense dead bodies. We let her lead but don't let up ahead too much. "When we were little our parents left us at a bus stop... We got adopted by the parents you know, one day Theo disappeared... I guess I just always assumed he died, I repressed him from my memory..." Jackson said. I could sense a little guilt but overall he was pissed that Theo tried to kill us, who wouldn't be.

\------------

We walked to the other side of town, It took like a half hour but Lydia was right. A whole bunch of teenagers is dead on the ground, I even know some... It looks like they were camping. "I-I saw this in Dan's memories..." Jackson sighed. This is so horrible... they had a whole life ahead of them. "This one's heart was ripped out... Dan probably used it to stage that whole scene..." Derek said. I heard a woosh and a gust of wind almost knock me down.

**Jackson's POV**

Derek said that about the kid's heart and then the next thing I know is that Stiles lost his balance and then someone's putting me in a choke hold. "Where's your army?" I asked, "I crushed their skulls in... Just like I'm about to do with every one of your friends as you watch it happen..." He said a little unsteady, I can crack him. "No!" Stiles yelled and began running to me, Scott grabs him and restrains him from running here. " They did nothing to you... It's but between me and you," I grab him by the neck and match his hold that he has on me.

"Why don't you tell me why mommy and daddy gave you up? huh?" I distracted him, "Shut up!" He yelled. "They didn't give me up! I left... and I ran away because they didn't love me as much as they loved you. Jenna and Dan found me, they waited till a couple weeks ago to turn me into a vampire but I was training and planning my revenge on you for my whole childhood... To my surprise when I was here a couple weeks ago to see you were a werewolf, I should have been the werewolf! Werewolves are so much cooler!" Theo whined and was distracted. My wolf told me what I should do next, "You still can be," I said and his eyes widen with surprise. I get out of his choke hold and then I sink my teeth deep into his neck, "NO!" He yelled.

\---------------

**Stiles POV**

_2 Months later_

We finally planned another bonfire for tonight, everyone was either busy or just couldn't be bothered to be social with people. It's freezing outside but I wore a cute navy blue short sleeve, and I slip on some deep tan khakis. I styled my hair in a quiff, "Hey baby," Jackson hugs me from behind. "You're looking amazing, do you feel that?" he rested his chin on my shoulder. I begin blushing "Yeah," I cover my face, "it's all because of you..." I whispered in my ear, his boner only growing against my backside. "How was the visit?" I asked, "Theo's making baby steps but he's still pretty out of it," He told me. When Jackson bit Theo it damaged Theo, a vampire can't get the bite, and a werewolf can't get the vampire bite, It sends them into a catatonic state.

I go outside to help Derek and Lydia with the fire while Jackson gets dressed, He goes to extra classes after school. He had done so well in school the past few months he was going to graduate high school a month early. "How was little Derek's first day at work?" I cooed at him pinching his cheeks, he was still in his deputies outfit. "It was fine..." he said in his usual brooding mood, I scratch his sweet spot, behind his ear and he stomps his foot. Lydia chuckled and Derek pulled my hand away, "Not in front of her," He whispered and I winked. I walk over to Lydia once Derek's distracted "Try scratching behind his neck," I give Lydia, behind the neck is a sweet spot for all wolfs.

"Derek... Come here, I want to show you something on my phone..." She said and he fell for it, he leans down to look at her phone and she surprises him with the scratching behind his neck. He turned so she wouldn't see his eyes glow pink and begins running away from her, "Get back here!" She giggled cluelessly chasing him.

"What did I miss?" Jackson came out of the door and onto the patio, "Just me telling Lydia where to scratch Derek and him freaking out and trying to hide his glowing pink eyes from here," I whispered. She's still chasing him and yelling things I can't make out, Scott came out from the forest and tackled Derek. Isaac and Liam came out of the forest right after and put down the firewood they found and joined Scott and Derek wrestling. Isaac and Scott finally accepted that they are mates and the haven't been closer, it's so cute because they treat Liam like their son.

Jackson and I laugh watching them, Lydia runs over to the pile of firewood and grabs some. She runs back to us and tries getting the fire started, it's kind of like a contest between her and Derek on who can get the fire started first. Jackson swoops me up and kisses me, we pull apart. His eyes glow alpha red "Get me a glass of soda," he commands with his alpha powers, "That doesn't work on me remember you big doof," I smirk and he rolls his eyes. Brett pulls up and Liam pulls away from the wrestling match to go greet him with a kiss. "I love you..." I say getting serious out of nowhere, "I love you more, baby," he smiled and kisses me.

Everyone comes back up to the patio out of breath, "Guess who started the fire," Lydia smirks happily with her accomplishment, Derek glares at her "um... I'm gonna go change," he said sheepishly. She smiles happy with herself, "Wait..." I stop him and everyone looks at me. "I-I just wanted to tell everyone I love them... I've never felt this much love in my life, you guys aren't just pack... you're my family as well..." tears well up in my eyes. Everyone coos and tell me "love you too" and "Love you more", they hug me and I exhale... This chapter is gonna be a hell of a good one, I can already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?


End file.
